La luz Eterna
by SoritaK
Summary: Un nuevo sueño... una nueva historia que contar. Tras haber dejado a Sora, Riku y Kairi en la isla KH2, reciben una carta del rey Mickey. ¿Qué contendrá esta carta? ¿El inicio de una aventura más?. La verdadera aventura apenas esta a punto de comenzar.
1. En casa

**Capítulo 1  
En casa**

_"Al fin estamos en casa... "_

//Aviso: Este fic continua después del final secreto del videojuego Kingdom Hearts 2.

En un lugar en el universo, un pequeño mundo con una isla esta ahora a salvo. Sus ciudadanos están muy bien, de salud, felicidad, especialmente cuando volvieron ellos. En el puerto de la isla del Destino, yacía un chico de cabello castaño claro y algo largo, con ojos azules, alto, delgado y algo moreno, estaba acostado en la arena en la orilla del mar. Cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos dos años... había viajado a muchos mundos que jamás hubiera podido imaginarse, experimentado grandes sentimientos, aprendiendo de los demás y descubriendo su corazón. Definitivamente haber tenido ese deber le había cambiado su vida para siempre. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un simple deseo de salir de la isla se hubiera convertido en una aventura riesgosa? No se arrepentía de haber salido ni tampoco de haberse quedado. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se relajaba de esa manera. De pronto sintió que mucha agua le caía en la cabeza haciendo que por poco se ahogará.

-Oye Sora. ¿Ni siquiera por ser el Keymaster se te quito lo flojo?

Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo Riku con un balde en la mano vacío.

Sora: Sólo estaba descansando.  
Riku: Sí claro, lo que digas.  
Riku se sentó a su lado, no había cambiado en nada.  
Riku: De acuerdo, yo también descansaré.  
Sora¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí?  
Riku: Por que nos están haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida, se supone que no lo sabemos pero me lo dijo Tidus en la mañana.  
Sora: Es increíble que haya pasado 2 años desde que nos fuimos.  
Riku: Sí... a veces creo que no debería de estar aquí.  
Sora: Claro que sí Riku. ¿De nuevo piensas irte al mundo de la oscuridad?  
Riku: No es eso, no me siento bien aquí, siento que no encajo.  
Sora. ¡Tú origen es de aquí, no de la oscuridad!  
Riku: Gracias... ya ha pasado tres días desde que llegamos.  
Sora: Sí, aunque aún no he comprendido la carta que nos dejo el rey Mickey.  
Riku: Yo tampoco, a pesar de haberla leído más de 60 veces. ¿Podrías mostrármela una vez más?  
Sora: Sí.

Sora metió su mano al bolsillo, pero de pronto miró a alguien venir en una barca a lo lejos.

Sora¿Quién será?  
Riku: Son Wakka y Tidus, se fueron en la mañana a la isla vecina a comprar cosas para nuestra fiesta.  
Sora¿Cuándo va a ser?  
Riku: Esta noche, supongo.  
-¿Esta noche que va a pasar?

Sora y Riku miraron a sus espaldas y vieron a Kairi mirándolos.

Sora: Que... ¡¡Va a ser luna llena!!  
Kairi¿Y para que quieres que sea luna llena?  
Riku: Para ver si la marea va a estar alta .  
Kairi: No me convencen con eso pero aceptaré sentarme con ustedes.

Kairi se sentó al lado de Sora

Sora: Dinos Kairi. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí cuando nos fuimos?  
Kairi: Ya se los dije, nada importante.  
Riku: Pero la isla se modernizó más.  
Kairi: Por que Wakka y Tidus estuvieron en un mundo donde les enseñaron todas estas cosas y nos ayudaron.  
Sora¡¡Yo también aprendí a hacer muchas cosas!!  
Riku¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la conversación?  
Kairi: Si quieren pueden ir a decirles U  
Sora: Aún no, mejor hasta en la no... Mejor más al rato.  
Kairi¡¡Los reto a ir a la parte de atrás!!  
Sora: Ya va a comenzar uu  
Riku¿Crees que la derrotemos?  
Sora: No lo sé, puede que no.  
Kairi¡¡Mejor corran que ya les estoy ganando!!

Kairi ya estaba a mitad del camino, ya estaba llegando de hecho a la puerta.

Riku: Eres una tramposa.

Se levantan los dos y corren al mismo ritmo hacia Kairi, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella había ganado.

Kairi¡¡LES GANÉ!!  
Sora: Por que corriste antes  
Kairi: Yo les había avisado P  
Riku¿Por qué nos llevaste aquí?  
Kairi: Por que les quiero enseñar algo

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la parte trasera de la isla, no había cambiado mucho, sólo que en vez de los trozos de madera que había para cruzar había un puente. Lo cruzaron y vieron la enorme torre que te guía hacia el otro extremo de la isla, había varias palmeras más y aún estaba la balsa que había construido en su mismo lugar.

Sora¿Aún existe esta balsa?  
Kairi: Cuando regresé aún estaba.

Camino hacia la izquierda dirigiéndose hacia una enorme piedra (¿recuerdan donde encontraron uno de los hongos que les pidió Kairi?), la movió con algo de dificultad y dejo paso a una pequeña cueva. Sora y Riku entraron y vieron pegadas en las paredes desde paopu fruits hasta sus juguetes viejos. La espada de madera de Sora estaba en medio del lugar, había fotografías en blanco y negro de ellos encima de una pequeña mesa, dibujos y muchas cosas más.

Kairi: Reuní todas las cosas que pude de ustedes y las coloqué aquí por que al verlas me hacía feliz.  
Sora: Yo también los recordaba muy a menudo...  
Riku: Yo...

Aunque no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Tidus se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo. Tidus no había cambiado en mucho, más que era un poco más alto y había aprendido un nuevo deporte.

Tidus¡Chicos, necesitamos su ayuda!  
Kairi¿Que pasa?  
Tidus: Es Wakka, esta atrapado. Se los explico en el camino

Salieron de la cueva y siguieron a Tidus que se dirigía hacia la entrada de la isla, pasaron por la puerta y se dirigió corriendo al puerto.

Tidus: Estábamos bajando las cosas que conseguimos de la otra isla, cuando Wakka cayó al agua con muchas cosas, pero lo malo es que cayó en lo profundo y su pierna esta atorada a una grieta de una piedra.  
Sora¿Por que se cayó?  
Tidus¡Por tonto! Traté de ayudarlo pero su pierna esta muy atorada y fui a pedir ayuda.  
Riku¿Esta aguantando la respiración?  
Tidus: No lo sé, a veces trata de salir y toma algo de aire. ¡Miren esta ahí!

Al lado izquierdo de la balsa, la cabeza de Wakka asomo en la superficie y volvió a sumergirse bruscamente. Sora se echo al agua sin pensar y lo siguieron Riku y Tidus.

Kairi: Iré a pedir ayuda (se va corriendo)

Sora entro en lo profundo del mar y vio a Riku a su lado.

Sora: Hay que ver que tan atorada esta la pierna.

Se sumergieron y notaron a Wakka agitando sus brazos como loco. Riku sujeto su pierna que estaba realmente atascada a una grieta de una enorme piedra. Trato de jalarla pero no pudo. Mientras tanto Tidus trataba de tranquilizarlo. Sora le señalo a Riku que saliera a la superficie.

Sora¿Cómo ves la pierna?  
Riku: Muy atascada, si la jalara más podríamos lastimarlo.  
Sora¡Tengo una idea!

Saco su mano del agua y mostró su keyblade.

Riku¿Piensas cortarle la pierna?  
Sora¡NO¡Pienso cortar la piedra!  
Riku: Te ayudaré (muestra su keyblade)

Volvieron a sumergirse y se dirigieron a la piedra, el tiempo se les estaba acabando, veían al pobre de Wakka azul. Debían de hacerlo cuanto antes sin dañar su pierna. Sora miró bien lo que podían hacer. Podían partir la piedra por la mitad y no habría ningún daño. De pronto Riku golpeo la roca con su keyblade dejando un rastro a seguir, parecía que quería que él la partiera, así que levanto su brazo y corto la piedra por la mitad. Wakka quedó libre y Tidus lo subió a la superficie. Sora tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por que la arena se había movido. Abrió los ojos y vio a Riku a su lado, de pronto le señalo hacia abajo. Sora miró y vio algo que no le gusto nada, subieron a la superficie.

Riku: Es... eso es...  
Sora: Es el símbolo de los Nobodies.  
Riku: No puede ser, aquí no han venido.  
Sora: Echemos un vistazo.

Volvieron a sumergirse y vieron exactamente en la mitad de la piedra el símbolo de los Nobodies, Riku comenzó a examinarla. Solo parecía una simple piedra con un tatuaje de los Nobodies. Riku le señalo que salieran de nuevo.

Riku: Creo que deberíamos sacarla para examinarla mejor.  
Sora¿Y en donde la pondríamos?  
Riku: EN el segundo piso hay un cuarto vacío.  
Sora: De acuerdo, pero tendrá que esperar por que nos llaman.

Riku miro hacia la orilla y vio a Tidus, Selphie, Kairi y a Wakka en el suelo agitando sus brazos de felicidad.

Riku: No se lo digas a nadie, ha que venir más tarde.  
Sora: Ni siquiera a Kairi?  
Riku: A ella sí, pero no hay que preocupar a los demás  
Sora: De acuerdo

Nadaron hacia la orilla, en cuanto llegaron Selphie les dio un abrazo

Selphie¡Muy bien chicos!  
Tidus: Gracias  
Riku: Como esta Wakka?  
Wakka: Bien hombre  
Sora¿Por que caíste?  
Wakka: Porque no pude ver que estaba en la orilla de la balsa y cuando Tidus me aventó las cosas, caí.  
Tidus: Les dije que se había caído por tonto  
Kairi¿No te paso nada en tu pierna?  
Wakka: La siento muy bien, gracias.  
Sora: No hay por que  
Wakka: Bueno, sigamos con el trabajo

Tidus y Wakka se fueron a la balsa, Selphie se fue a sentar en la orilla del puerto mirando el cielo.

Kairi¿Por que tardaron tanto en regresar?  
Sora: Vimos en la piedra donde estaba atorado Wakka el símbolo de los NoBodies.  
Riku: No sabemos que signifiqué, pero queremos sacar la piedra para investigarla.  
Sora: No se lo cuentes a nadie.  
Kairi: Será un secreto. Pero no la vayan a sacar ahora por que los chicos están en el agua.  
Riku: Tendremos que esperar a que se vayan  
Kairi: Yo me encargo de eso.

Kairi se dirigió con Selphie comenzó a platicarle algo y en instantes se puso de pie y se fue. Después se dirigió con Wakka y Tidus y platico con ellos. De pronto Tidus tomo varias cajas, se bajo de la balsa y ambos se fueron a la parte trasera de la isla. Kairi volvió con los chicos.

Sora¿Que hiciste?  
Kairi: Les dije que prepararán... digo que fueran a arreglar la torre de madera y a Selphie que fuera a ayudarlos.  
Riku: Entonces hay que sacar la piedra.  
Kairi¡Yo les ayudo!  
Sora: Pero te vas a mojar

Kairi se metió al mar sin importarle nada.

Sora: Mujeres  
Riku: Vayamos antes de que se lastime.

Ambos se encaminaron al mar y cuando llegaron a lo profundo comenzaron a sumergirse para ver el camino hacia la piedra. Poco después Riku les dijo que salieran a la superficie.

Riku: Ya encontré la piedra, pero primero pensemos como la vamos a subir.  
Kairi: Lo que podríamos hacer es sólo tomar la parte donde tiene el símbolo grabado.  
Riku: Así la carga sería menos pesada.  
Sora: Hay que tomarla por debajo y sacarla.  
Kairi: SI quieren hay que llevarla a la puerta (que estaba muy cerca de ellos)  
Volvieron a sumergirse, Riku llegó primero, con su Keyblade despego gran parte de la arena que rodeaba la piedra, la encajo muy cerca de ella y comenzó a tirar y de pronto la piedra se desencajo de la arena. Sora se puso a su lado, tomo la piedra mientras estaba levitando y con todas sus fuerzas trato de mantenerla flotando. Entonces llegaron Kairi y Riku para ayudarle y los tres comenzaron a sacar la piedra del mar. Un gran esfuerzo fue, pero poco después ya habían salido a la superficie.

Kairi¡Allá esta el puerto! (señalándolo)  
Sora: Sigan moviéndola  
Riku: Es fácil cuando lo dices, espero que pese igual en la tierra.

Kairi soltó la piedra y rápidamente subió al puerto, tomo ambas manos de sus amigos y los jalo para que pudieran subir la piedra. Lograron tocar el puerto y la recorrieron un poco. Sora se acostó en la madera y Riku respiró profundamente.

Kairi: Lo logramos  
Riku: Aún no hemos terminado, hay que llevarla al piso de arriba.  
Sora: Entonces terminemos pronto antes de que regresen.

Después de un arduo trabajo de subir la piedra al segundo piso (realmente un trabajo pesado), llegaron al cuarto vacío, no había cambiado en nada (¿Recuerdas un cuarto donde encuentras el pedazo de tela?). Dejaron la piedra al lado y los tres se sentaron frente a ella.

Sora: Estoy cansado.  
Riku: Lo bueno es que ya paso lo difícil  
Kairi: Ahora investiguemos.

Riku se levanto, comenzó a tantearla con las manos para buscar algo raro pero al parecer no sucedía nada.

Kairi¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?  
Riku: Un momento... tal vez sea lo que el rey Mickey menciono en su carta.  
Sora¡Tienes razón¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?  
Kairi¿Entonces que es lo siguiente?  
Sora: Será salir por que nos llama Selphie.  
Kairi: Selphie?!

Kairi salió del cuarto casi corriendo y se asomo por el barandal del piso. Selphie estaba abajo con una pequeña caja de madera en las manos.

Selphie: Baja Kairi!  
Kairi: Ya voy (baja rápidamente)

Sora y Riku salieron también y vieron correr a las chicas a toda velocidad a la parte trasera de la isla.

Riku: Será mejor que nos quedemos un poco más, nuestra fiesta casi esta lista.  
Sora: Sí. ¿Crees que estaremos aquí por más tiempo?  
Riku: No lo sé, todo dependerá de lo que descubramos de esta piedra.  
Sora: Pero acabamos de llegar uu.  
Riku: NO te preocupes, estaremos aquí por un tiempo. Mejor hay que salir.  
Sora¿Quién te entiende?

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la pequeña isla de Riku para sentarse en la palmera, platicaron un momento de sus aventuras y de lo que habían echo en el pasado. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la palmera, se sentaron en ella y vieron la puesta de sol.

Riku: Aquí el día pasa muy rápido.  
Sora: En algunos mundos nunca salía el sol.  
Riku: Tampoco en el lugar en donde estuvimos  
Sora: Jamás olvidaré ese momento.  
Riku: Si, yo también extrañaba estos momentos, por eso me entregué a la oscuridad, para poder reunirme de una manera más rápida aquí.  
Sora: Aunque estabas muy feo como Ansem.  
Riku: Miera quien lo dice con ese traje.  
Sora: Es realmente poderoso, me lo regalaron unas hadas amigas del mago Yen Lin.  
Riku: Me comentó el rey de él, dice que es muy sabio.  
Sora: Me dio todas las respuestas a mis preguntas y nos dio datos de la Organización XIII.  
Riku: Aunque ya no existe. Ahora parece que los NoBodies están en todas partes.  
Sora: Por eso me siento mal, la carta del rey dice que...

Pero nuevamente Sora no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió algo que le cayó en la cabeza.

Sora¡Ay¡Eso dolió!  
Riku¿Que te pasa ahora?  
Sora¡Me cayó algo a la cabeza!  
Riku: Fue tu imaginación

De pronto de nuevo sintió algo que le arrojaron en la espalda.

Sora: Eso no lo hizo mi imaginación

Riku se levanto y miro detrás de Sora, todo comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que no pudo ver casi nada, toda la isla parecía estar tranquila.

Riku: No veo a nadie.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse, entonces a él también le cayó algo en la cabeza pero parecía que alguien lo arrojaba a sus espaldas.

Riku: Ahora sí comienzo a pensar que alguien nos esta molestando.  
Sora¿También te afectó mi imaginación?  
Riku¡Sí!

De pronto dos piedras pequeñas salieron volando de un arbusto hacia ellos, pero con gran habilidad, ambos las esquivaron.

Riku: Los tenemos

Se dirigieron corriendo hacia el arbusto y cuando estaban algo cerca notaron otras dos piedras que salieron disparadas detrás de la puerta que estaba abierta donde conectaba la parte trasera de la isla. Corrieron hacia ahí y antes de llegar notaron que las piedras salían detrás de la puerta a través de unos arbustos. Sora corrió perdiendo la paciencia hacia ellos y Riku se puso a su lado opuesto. Riku quito los arbustos con un movimiento de su keyblade y Sora apuntó con la suya hacia el suelo, pero en vez de salir una persona había una botella con un mensaje adentro. Riku tomo la botella y quito el mensaje, se lo mostró a Sora para que lo leyeran juntos.

Sora y Riku: Miren hacia arriba

De inmediato miraron arriba y vieron un globo sobre ellos.

Riku: PD: Sigan al globo.  
Sora: Vamos

El globo se dirigía hacia adelante con gran rapidez debido al viento, cruzaron el puente y el globo subió hasta la punta de la torre donde quedó inmóvil. Sora subió primero las escaleras con rapidez y después Riku. Al fin vio el final de las escaleras, subió a la torre y vio adelante... Volteo de inmediato y ayudo a Riku a subir. Abajo había una mesa principal con varias cosas, parecían regalos. Había mesas y silla alrededor de las palmeras y había un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a casa". Todo estaba iluminado y toda la isla se había reunido a darles la bienvenida. Selphie tenía en las manos muchos globos y los soltó haciendo que todos volarán. Sora miró los globos y de pronto notó del otro lado de la torre una figura, pero los globos evitaban que la viera. Miro mejor y vio a Kairi de pie. Sora le señalo a Riku lo que había descubierto. Sora tomo el arnés para llegar del otro lado y Riku lo tomo del otro extremo y entre los dos saltaron para dirigirse con Kairi. AL instante llegaron con ella, apenas podían estar de pie en el pequeño espacio que había.

Kairi los abrazo con ternura.

Kairi: Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?  
Riku: Por su...  
Sora¡¿Esos regalos son para nosotros:D  
Kairi: Gracias por contestarme  
Sora: Sabes que sí Kairi... muchas gracias.  
Kairi: Ahora bajemos que todos queremos escuchar sus historias.

Bajaron de la torre y al instante uno por uno abrazaron a Riku y a Sora dándoles lo mejor. Una señora saco de una enorme cacerola comida y comenzó a servirle a todo el mundo. Paso un largo tiempo después de risas e historias fascinantes de sus aventuras cuando cayó la noche. Varios se habían marchado hasta que quedaron los tres solamente. Los tres estaban sentados en su antigua balsa riendo y abriendo los regalos que les habían dado.

Riku: Gracias por la fiesta Kairi  
Kairi: De nada, por cierto es pequeño pero los hice.

Abrió su mano y les dio a Sora y a Riku una copia de su amuleto de la suerte.

Kairi: Así pase lo que pase sabremos que alguien esta con nosotros.  
Riku: Bueno ya me voy a dormir  
Kairi: También yo  
Sora: Creo que yo también, ya que.

Más tarde en el cuarto de Sora.  
Se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, puso sus regalos en una mesa que había al lado de su cama y se quito los calcetines para acostarse y mirar su pequeño barco donde estaban él y Kairi como muñecos de madera. Al fin estaba en casa... y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Sora estaba en medio de la oscuridad, no veía a nadie.

Sora: Hola. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Y de pronto al avanzar un poco cayó a un precipicio lleno de luz, cerró sus ojos para no dañarlos. Se sintió como si estuviera volando en mitad de la nada, abrió los ojos y vio muchas pequeñas imágenes de escenas de todo lo que había vivido, desde el haber conocido a Goofy y a Donald y el día que conoció a Riku, sus aventuras en los mundos y sus encuentros con los malos. De pronto todas las imágenes desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecieron nuevas imágenes que él no había visto jamás. Había una en la que un chico encapuchado estaba subiendo sobre un muro, otras imágenes de Axel viendo el cielo, otras con lugares desconocidos y personas que no había visto nunca. De pronto todas las imágenes comenzaron a dirigirse y a desaparecer con el echo de tocarlo pero los sonidos de cada una se quedaban en su mente.

- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de las cosas?  
- Eres un gran amigo  
- Ni en un millón de años me derrotarás  
- Él te necesita.  
- Se te va a derretir tu helado.  
- ¿¡LO PERDISTE!?  
- ¿Algo malo te sucede?  
- La verdad apenas se acerca  
- ¡Regresa ahora, despierta!  
- Usa la Keyblade!  
- ¡Te voy a destruir!

Sora ya no soportaba escuchar tantas voces en su cabeza, se agachó tocando su cabeza.

Sora¡Ya deténganse¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?  
-Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver...

* * *

Ha llegado el final del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic La luz Eterna. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, si no te ha gustado entonces no dudes en ya no leerlo, pero si te ha gustado entonces espera el siguiente capítulo. Gracias de corazón a todos los que han leído Suspiros del corazón, eso no quiere decir que no lo voy a seguir continuando. En el siguiente capítulo¿Qué tendrá escrita la carta del rey Mickey¿Qué secretos tendrá ocultos la piedra¿Qué serán esas voces¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo! 


	2. El misterio Primera parte

**Capítulo 2****  
****Primera Parte****  
****El misterio**

_"Un sueño…. Un recuerdo"_

Sora se levantó de golpe, cerró los ojos un momento y respiro profundamente. Con dificultad creía que todo había sido tan sólo un sueño, aún tenía varias imágenes en su cabeza, lo más extraño era que nunca las había vivido. Tal vez debería de decírselas a Riku para ver que podrían significar, aunque seguramente no le creería. Se levanto de su cama, se vistió rápidamente y salió a respirar aire fresco. Era aún la mañana, el sol acariciaba las suaves olas que iban pasando por el mar. Caminó a la orilla del mar y se sentó para ver las olas, al parecer aún nadie estaba despierto. Tantas cosas que había visto aún le preocupaban, había aprendido a valorar más sus sueños, porque un sueño hizo que viviera toda su aventura. Tenía que escribirlos o al menos memorizarlos para que no se le olvidara nada. Pero como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió pararse e irse a sentar en la palmera donde Riku siempre se sentaba para observar el mar. Al poco tiempo llegó ahí y miró las olas nuevamente, sus pensamientos estaban por doquier, no sabía que pensamiento era más importante del que estaba a punto de pensar. Había visto a Axel, unas casas, árboles, una patineta, su keyblade… pero casi no recordaba. Decidió ya no prestarle atención y vivir su presente, de pronto sintió que alguien lo había empujado a sus espaldas haciendo, por sorpresa, cayera al mar. Salió a la superficie, miró hacia arriba y… como sospechaba, vio a Riku.

-Sabes que ese es mi lugar- dijo Riku tratando de permanecer serio.  
-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a mojarme!- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba.  
- Tranquilo, sólo bromeo.- dijo Riku incorporando su seriedad.

Sora salió de mar y corrió para hablar con Riku, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y ese milagro que te levantas antes que yo? –decía Riku mientras se preparaba para molestar a Sora- Creo que será el Apocalipsis.  
-De eso no quiero hablarte- respondió Sora con una mirada fría- tuve un sueño en el que muchas imágenes pasaban por mi mente dejando lo que sucedió y de pronto todo se…. ¡Au!

Riku le había golpeado en la cabeza para que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Te hicieron daño las piedras que te arrojaron. –bromeó Riku con un tono sarcástico.  
- Por supuesto que no… o tal vez sí……-pensaba Sora mientras repasaba todas las escenas en su cabeza. –no lo sé.  
- La falta de aventuras ha hecho que te vuelvas loco- suspiró Riku- un poco más de lo que ya estás, te has lucido Sora.

Sora miró a Riku con una mirada amenazadora, pero él le hizo caso omiso.

-Pero eso cambiará- continuó Riku- Tidus nos ha invitado para ir a la isla cercana para ver como ha cambiado en el tiempo en que nos fuimos. ¿Vendrás o te quedarás a hablar con los peces?  
- Pero qué dices….-dijo Sora algo enojado- De acuerdo iré.  
-¿A dónde van a ir sin mí?- dijo una voz femenina.  
-A la isla cercana Kairi, pero vendrás con nosotros.- dijo Sora al reconocer la voz de Kairi.  
-De eso no me quejo.- contesto Kairi.  
-Entonces partamos ya-dijo Sora, se levantó y, de pronto, su estómago le rugió.- Me muero de hambre.  
-Siempre piensas en comida- contestó Riku al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie.  
-Pero tengo hambre.- dijo Sora algo enojado.

Más tarde…  
-¿Ya nos vamos?- dijo Sora impaciente. Ya estaban listos en una balsa para partir a la otra isla cercana, a la lejanía parecía no haber cambiado, aunque se podía notar algunas casas desde la distancia.  
-En un momento- dijo Riku viendo a Sora sentado dentro de la balsa. Lo tomo del cuello.- Mejor ayuda.  
-Me alegra que hayan aceptado venir, así podrán conocer todo lo que se han perdido.- les explicaba Tidus mientras preparaba la balsa.  
-¿Siguen dando los mismos platillos? - pregunto Sora.  
-Deja ya de hablar de comida- dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Ya vamos a prender el motor de la balsa, sujétense.- dijo Tidus.

La balsa era grande, era simple, hecha de madera y atrás estaba un motor que al parecer Tidus trajo del mundo donde estuvo antes que Sora reformará la Isla. El motor comenzó a moverse y comenzaron a avanzar a la otra isla que apenas se podía ver a lo lejos.

-Les va a gustar de nuevo ver la escuela.- dijo Kairi para sacar conversación.  
-Por eso me gustaba salir a salvar al mundo.- decía Sora mientras trataba de evadir la palabra escuela de su mente.  
-Tendremos que volver para hacer tareas, exámenes, trabajos en equipo… - añadió Riku para molestar a Sora.  
-No sigas diciendo cosas tan feas Riku!- dijo Sora tapándose los oídos.  
-Sujétense fuere- dijo Tidus mientras se aferraba a un extremo de la balsa.- Vamos a brincar una ola.  
El motor se movía más rápido haciendo que la balsa hiciera lo mismo, Kairi sujeto sus manos en su asiento, Riku tomo la orilla de la balsa y Tidus se sujeto con su otro brazo de la madera mientras conducía. Pero Sora no escuchó a tiempo la advertencia, cuando saltaron la ola, Sora cayó de cabeza al mar por estar a la orilla de la balsa. Cuando cayó, de inmediato sintió como se hundía, abrió sus ojos azules y vio el motor de la balsa frente a él. El motor era tan potente que provoco que Sora se alejará más y se hundiera más adentro del mar. Dio varias vueltas y sintió que el aire se le escapaba, sintió que con sus manos la arena del mar, lo que significaba que estaba en lo profundo. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada, cerró sus ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Con la misma tranquilidad en la que se había desmayado sintió que estaba en alguna parte. Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Abrió los ojos y noto que estaba acostado en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba muy tranquilo cuando de pronto, aparecieron un millón de imágenes a su alrededor, mostrando como recuerdos. Sora trato de levantarse pero no podía, estaba inmovilizado. De pronto las imágenes comenzaron a entrar una en una a su cuerpo como flechas y las voces resonaban en sus oídos.

- Podremos comprar con el dinero que sobre algunos recuerdos.  
- Gracias por compartir tu victoria con nosotros.  
- El campeón del concurso de Struggle.  
- ¿Estás loco? Yo no veo nada.  
- Ahí va el ladrón.  
- Necesitamos que sigas así para que él regrese.  
- La data al fin esta completa.  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
- Busca trabajo.  
- Siempre estaremos juntos.  
- ¡SORA!

Sora comenzó a escuchar la única voz que le era familiar, abrió sus ojos y lo único que vio era pasar imágenes frente a sus ojos de muchas personas.

-Roxas  
- ¡SORA!  
- ¡Roxas!  
- ¡SORA!  
- ¡SORA!  
- ¡Roxas!  
- ¡SORA DESPIERTA!

Sora abrió los ojos y tocio como nunca en su vida, cerró un poco los ojos y respiro profundamente. Abrió los ojos y vio a todos a su alrededor, aún estaban en la balsa al mirar alrededor varias tablas y un motor. Miró a Kairi a su lado hincada junto a él, a Tidus de pie y a Riku mojado, sentado frente a él, secándose con una toalla.

- Si antes eras un tonto, ahora eres un idiota. –dijo Riku muy enojado.- ¿Por qué no te agarraste bien?  
- ¿De dónde?- preguntaba Sora entiendo tan sólo un poco de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.- ¿Qué pasa?  
- -¿No lo recuerdas? – contesto rápidamente Kairi mirándolo a los ojos.- Caíste de la balsa, Riku se metió al mar a buscarte viendo después de ver que no salías del mar y poco después llegó contigo desmayado.  
- ¿Me desmaye?- pregunto Sora aún más confundido.  
- Sí.- contestó Tidus algo desesperado.- Pero no se preocupen, ya casi llegamos.

Tidus se volvió a sentar y arrancó el motor, la isla se veía ya muy cerca, podía verse el puerto a lo lejos. Sora se levanto y se sentó en las tablas que formaban los asientos, con mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso¿Qué había soñado? No entendía nada de lo que sucedía y, para variar, tenía hambre. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la isla, todos bajaron y vieron a muchas personas desconocidas corriendo de un lugar a otro, algunos trayendo mercancías para venderlas en un pequeño sitio que parecía un mercado, todos los niños estaban en la playa jugando y habían varias casas de madera alrededor. Bajaron de la balsa, aunque Sora por poco y se caía al suelo porque estaba algo débil.

-¿Ya estás cansado tan pronto?- dijo Riku mientras ayudaba a Sora a bajar de la balsa.  
-Claro que no.-contestó Sora tratando de alejar a Riku porque no quería de su ayuda.  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Riku dirigiendo su mirada hacia al frente. Miro a todas las personas, vio nuevas caras, miro a algunos rostros familiares, pero no estaba seguro si de verdad eran ellos.- Creo que la mayoría no nos conoce.  
-No te preocupes, para eso venimos, para que sean bienvenidos nuevamente.-dijo Kairi mientras tomaba los brazos de Sora y Riku hacia delante.

Unos niños que estaban jugando en la orilla del mar se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-Oye Tidus.- dijo un chico de cinco años con una ligera herida en la frente.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- señalo a Riku y a Sora.

Riku dio un paso hacia al frente, se agacho y miro al chico a los ojos. El pequeño niño quedo algo impactado al ver aquellos ojos de un intenso color turquesa azulado.

-Soy Riku, vengo de la isla de frente.- dijo Riku con un tono serio.

Sora no pudo evitar el impulso de competir contra Riku, se acerco también hacia el niño, mostrando mucha alegría.

-Yo soy Sora.-dijo Sora mandándole a Riku una mirada de competencia.  
-¿Por qué tienen esa ropa tan rara?- pregunto el niño mirando las ropas coloridas y llenas de cierres de ambos.  
-Porque se la dieron.-dijo Kairi rápidamente.  
-Me gusta la ropa de Sora.-dijo el niño señalando la ropa de Sora.  
-¡Si! Buena elección.- dijo Sora mientras le mandaba a Riku una mirada de victoria.

En el ambiente podía respirarse un aire de competencia. No pudieron seguir compitiendo entre sí porque en ese momento la gente se acerco hacia ellos. Una señora algo anciana se acerco hacia Tidus.

-Hola Tidus.- dijo la señora. Miro a Kairi.-Kairi, la gente es curiosa y nos preguntábamos si podrías presentar a tus amigos.  
-Ellos son Sora y Riku.- dijo Kairi acercando a ambos hacia la multitud que crecía.- Los chicos que hicieron que este mundo se reconstruyera.

Al instante todo el mundo se acerco hacia Sora y Riku. Cada uno se acercó hacia ellos dándoles sus más sinceros agradecimientos, ya sea con un abrazo, una palmada en la espalda o simplemente una sonrisa. La mayoría de los niños que se encontraban jugando en la orilla del mar se acercaron a Riku y a Sora y los rellanaban de preguntas sobre sus aventuras. Poco tiempo después, todo el mundo regreso a su labor. Kairi al fin pudo respirar bien sin que nadie le estuviera dando un abrazo, Tidus miraba hacia el mar, Riku se había sentado en el puerto y Sora estaba realmente feliz, se le habían subido un poco a la cabeza la mayoría de los agradecimientos y halagos que le habían hecho las personas. Sora miro a los tres y a cada uno les dio una enorme sonrisa, nada podía hacer que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Sora mientras se borraba su radiante sonrisa.  
-Lo sabía.- dijo Kairi mientras se dirigía hacia Sora. Tidus y Riku se dirigieron hacia Sora.- Conozco un lugar perfecto para saciar el hambre de Sora. ¿Vienes Tidus?  
-En un momento los alcanzo.-dijo Tidus.-Tengo cosas que hacer.  
Tidus dio media vuelta y salio corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud. Kairi los condujo a una casa un poco apartada de ahí, entraron y vieron un pequeño restaurante. Había mesas por doquier y había muchas personas comiendo alegremente, el ambiente era muy caluroso. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana. Una chica se acercó.

-¿Qué van a querer?-dijo la chica.  
-¿Qué es lo suficientemente grande para calmar cualquier hambre?-dijo Sora muy desesperado.  
-Sora.-dijo Riku mientras le daba una patada debajo de la mesa.-No le prestes atención.  
-¡Pero que te pasa!-dijo Sora agachándose para ver su rodilla.  
-Lo de siempre Claire.-dijo Kairi mientras se reía de la cara de Sora.  
-De acuerdo Kairi.-contesto Claire.- ¿Son los chicos héroes cierto?  
-El que hizo todo fui yo, Sora.-dijo Sora mientras iluminaba nuevamente su rostro una gran sonrisa.  
-Claro Sora.-dijo Riku mientras le daba otra patada debajo de la mesa. Sora miro nuevamente su rodilla.- Somos Riku y Sora y no somos la gran cosa.  
-De acuerdo.-dijo Claire evitando reírse de las caras que hacia Sora.-Enseguida les traigo su orden.

Poco tiempo después saliendo del restaurante.

-¡Que deliciosa comida!-grito Sora estirando sus brazos.  
-No cambiarás.-dijo Riku mientras le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Al fin no hablarás más de comida!  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?-dijo Sora mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Riku y Sora se miraron con ojos de competencia.  
-¿Ya vieron el cartel?-dijo Kairi tratando de distraer el espíritu de competencia de ambos.  
-¿Qué?-dijeron a la vez Sora y Riku.

Miraron a ver un cartel que estaba pegado en la ventana del restaurante.

"Maratón de la isla"  
Para poder relajarnos y divertirnos, hemos abierto este maratón con varias secciones de deportes que se realizará este día en la tarde, para todo aquél que quiera concursar pase con Wakka y Tidus. Vengan al puerto porque habrá convivencia. ¡No faltes!

-Suena interesante.-decía Sora mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.- ¿Y el ganador que recibe?  
-No dice, deberíamos de ir con Tidus y Wakka.-sugirió Riku.  
-¿Participamos?-dijo Kairi.  
-¿Qué es esa pregunta?-dijo Sora con un tono sarcástico.-Claro que sí.  
-Ni compitan.-dijo Riku- Yo ganaré.  
-Mejor vayamos con Tidus.-dijo Kairi señalando hacia al frente.-Están en esa dirección.

Tidus estaba caminando y se dirigía hacia el puerto. De pronto sintió una sensación algo extraña, un ambiente algo pesado, lleno de emoción. Miró al frente y vio a Sora y Riku correr hacia él.

-Tidus.- dijo Sora con algo de aire.-Queremos saber que recibe el ganador.  
-Puede pedir cualquier cosa.-dijo Tidus algo asustado.  
-¿Lo que sea?-dijo Riku mirando a Sora con rivalidad.  
-Sí.-contestó Tidus.-Pero en realidad es para competir por el deseo de jugar y no de competir.

Sora y Riku se quedaron callados, de pronto Sora tomo la pluma para inscribirse en las hojas. De pronto Sora sintió que no tenía la pluma, miro a Riku y precisamente, él lo tenía.

-Me inscribo.-dijo Riku quitando a Sora con sus brazos.  
-No, yo primero.- dijo Sora quitándole la pluma a Riku.  
-Las damas primero.- dijo Kairi quitándoles la pluma a ambos.  
-¿Vas a participar?-dijo Sora mirando sorprendido al ver a Kairi.  
-Claro que sí.-dijo Kairi terminando de inscribirse.-Ya les he ganado antes.  
-Pero todas las veces que nos han ganado han sido por trampas.-dijo Riku quitándole la pluma a Kairi. Ambos se suscribieron al maratón.  
-Bien- decía Tidus.-Entonces los veo en una hora en el puerto que ya es medio día.

Tidus se dio la vuelta, recogió las hojas donde se inscribieron y se fue corriendo hacia el puerto. Sora miro como Tidus se iba corriendo, de pronto sintió que se estaba mareando, sentía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Por fortuna, Riku noto el cambio drástico que había tenido Sora. Lo tomo por la espalda y le ayudo a permanecer de pie.

-Aún no te has recuperado del todo.-dijo Riku mirando a su amigo.- ¿Por qué hablabas en tus sueños?  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sora.  
-Cuando te desmayaste, decías muchas cosas.-dijo Kairi.- Como el ganador de algo, que te necesitaban y otras palabras extrañas.  
-Tuve el mismo seño que en la mañana.-dijo Sora mientras trataba de recordar.- Sólo que con otro tipo de recuerdos, estoy seguro que son de Roxas, mi NoBody.  
-Es normal.-dijo Riku.- Tienen que despertar todas las memorias que tiene Roxas en tu interior.  
-Kairi.-dijo Sora mientras veía a Kairi.- ¿Has tenido el mismo tipo de sueño que yo?

Kairi miro al suelo un momento, parecía tratar de recordar sus sueños.

-A veces sueño que estoy dibujando en una libreta en un salón blanco.-dijo Kairi.-Pero no tengo recuerdos de Naminé.  
-Siempre me suceden a mí las cosas.-dijo Sora tratando de encontrar una solución sobre sus sueños.  
-Deja de llorar y vayamos al puerto.-dijo Riku corriendo hacia el puerto.  
-¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-dijo Sora corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrar.

Al bajar al puerto vieron a muchas personas preparándose para el maratón. Las tiendas estaban llenas de gente. Los competidores estaban dispersos, se lograban distinguir porque tenían un número en la espalda. Sora, Riku y Kairi se dirigieron hacia Tidus que estaba de pie alrededor de mucha gente.

-¿Tan rápido llegaron?-decía Tidus mientras le colocaba a varios participantes un número.-Ya les doy sus números.

A Sora le dieron el número seis, a Riku el número siete y a Kairi el número ocho.

-Bienvenidos a la maratón.-dijo Wakka lo bastante alto para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.- Todos los competidores pasen a la línea de Salida.

La línea de salida estaba en la orilla del mar, los ocho competidores caminaron hacia la salida. El número uno era un chico, se veía fuerte, tenía el cabello rubio y era delgado. El número dos era una chica alta con el cabello largo de color rubio, estaba trenzado, tenía puesto unos shorts y una blusa color azul. El número tres era Claire, por sorpresa de ellos. El cuarto un chico que presumía al mundo sus músculos, las chicas gritaban al verlo. El quinto era un chico con aspecto siniestro. Todos se formaron por orden de número y se miraron frente a frente, todas las personas estaban detrás de una cuerda que comenzaba del mar hasta las primeras casas de la zona.

-El maratón se realizará de la siguiente manera.-dijo Tidus tratando de aumentar su voz.- Primero deberán de nadar hasta la bolla y rodearla para regresar.-En el mar había una bolla con una bandera roja.-Después deberán subir el camino y cuando vean una bandera roja, donde estará Wakka, deberán tomar una bicicleta y recorrer el camino hasta llegar a la cueva de la isla. No se preocupen, serán guiados hasta la cueva por unas banderas que hemos puesto en el camino. En la cueva se bajaran de las bicicletas, tomaron su lámpara y deberán buscar el camino al otro extremo de la isla donde estará la meta esperándolos.  
-Gracias por explicar Tidus.-grito Wakka lo suficientemente claro.- Recuerden que si quieren parar sólo vengan aquí y serán descalificados. Jueguen bonito, el ganador del maratón tendrá el derecho de pedir lo que sea.

Sora y Riku se intercambiaron una mirada de competencia.

-Presentaremos a los competidores.-dijo Tidus.- Como el número uno esta Michael. Con el número dos esta Layla.- Muchos chicos le chiflaron a Layla.- El número tres esta Claire. El cuarto esta Kotarou.- todas las chicas gritaron al unísono.- En el quinto número esta Setzu. En el seis esta Sora y en el siete esta Riku, gracias a ellos todos nosotros estamos aquí.- todo el mundo aplaudió, hasta los competidores.- El número ocho esta Kairi.- los chicos la miraron con una mirada llena de amor.

Sora por poco y va con ellos, pero Riku lo detuvo riéndose.

-Esperamos que no hayan problemas.-dijo Tidus.-Todas las personas despejen la zona. Y ahora queda decir: En sus marcas.

Todos se prepararon.

-¿Listos?-grito Tidus.  
-Suerte chicos.-dijo Kairi mientras se agachaba para comenzar a correr.  
-Lo mismo te digo.-le contesto Sora con una energía increíble.  
-Fuera.-grito Tidus.

* * *

**  
****Ha llegado el final del segundo capítulo con la primera parte del fic "La luz eterna". Muchas gracias de nuevo por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia, en realidad esta historia significa todo lo que yo creo que sucederá en el Kingdom Hearts 3, tal vez no como lo estoy redactando yo, pero es lo que más me he logrado imaginar. En el siguiente capítulo¿Quién ganará en esta emocionante carrera¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de los sueños de Sora¿Qué ocurrirá con la piedra¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo!**

**Notas de SoritaK :D**

**yay! los primeros reviews para el fic de verdad k toy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, subiré el otro capítulo en cuanto mi papá me de su laptop xD es k ahí tengo los capítulos jajaja y toy en otra compu. MUCHÍSIMAS GRAX:D **


	3. El misterio Segunda parte

_Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las personas que han estado conmigo hasta al final de mi batalla más temida, en verdad se los agradezco. Disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Segunda Parte  
El misterio**

_"Es agradable volver como en los viejos tiempos"_

¡Fuera!.- gritó Tidus anunciando el inicio del maratón.

Se podía sentir el espíritu de competencia que tenía cada uno de los participantes al momento de comenzar el maratón, pero ningún espíritu se podía comparar con los de Sora y Riku. Todos salieron corriendo hacia al mar, al instante Sora y Riku tomaron la ventaja por su increíble instinto de competir. A los pocos minutos ambos estaban en la orilla del mar y comenzaron a nadar. Ambos nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron y en instantes ambos rodearon la bolla regresando a toda velocidad. Sora miró hacia al frente y vio que Kairi iba en tercer lugar y los demás estaban realmente sorprendidos por ver su rapidez. Sora fue el primero en poner un pie sobre la orilla, estaba muy contento de ser el primer lugar, pero sus ilusiones se desvanecieron muy pronto. Riku toco tierra también, miró que Sora estaba en primer lugar así que le metió el pie a Sora justo antes de que él corriera y en instantes cayó al suelo. Sora sintió que se desequilibraba, al instante cayo al suelo y sintió el sabor del agua salada en su boca. Al instante observo una pierna de Riku, la pudo identificar por su pantalón, sabía que él había sido quien había hecho que se cayera, así que tomo esa pierna y la movió hacia la izquierda para que él también cayera. Riku sintió que alguien le había tomado su pierna y lo había hecho caer, abrió los ojos y vio a Sora que le estaba sacando la lengua mientras se levantaba. La gente comenzó a reírse al ver las expresiones de ambos antes de haber caído. Ambos se pusieron de pie y vieron como Kairi tomaba el primer lugar.

- ¡Kairi va en la delantera a buen paso!.- dijo Tidus.

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de emoción y a darle animos a Kairi. Sora y Riku miraron hacia atrás para ver que todos se estaban acercando hacia ellos, en especial Setsu.

-¿Corremos?.- pregunto Sora a Riku algo sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sí! –contesto Riku también sorprendido.

Miraron hacia al frente y comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Riku iba un poco más adelante que Sora, pero el instinto competitivo de Sora notó que él le estaba ganando así que corrió aún más rápido. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad increíblemente dejando atrás a Kairi para dirigirse hacia la siguiente etapa del maratón: las bicicletas. Sora miró hacia atrás y vio dirigirse a toda velocidad a Layla y a Setsu que al instante los alcanzaron.

-Chicos.- dijo Layla dirigiéndose a Sora y a Riku mientras corría.- Corren bien pero no conocen aún mi potencial.

Diciendo esto, Layla corrió aún más rápido dejándolos atrás. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos por su incremento de velocidad, pero no iba a ganar tan fácilmente. Sora aún no había gastado todas sus energías, aún les quedaban muchas, así que decidió correr más rápido hasta que llego al mismo nivel que Layla.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –dijo Sora con un tono de victoria al mismo tiempo que aceleraba increíblemente.

Riku tan sólo miró como Sora lo estaba dejando atrás con mucha ventaja, no iba a perder contra él, así que corrió más rápido demostrando que aún tenía más energías dejando atrás a Layla y estando de nuevo al mismo nivel que Sora. Sora miró como Riku lo había alcanzado, tuvo que reírse entre dientes ya que sabía que tenían que terminar esa carrera para ver quien de los dos ganaba. El camino comenzó a ascender, aunque para muchas personas subir un camino que ascendía era difícil, ellos lo pasaron como si nada. Al terminar de subir, vieron que más adelante se veía una bandera roja que señalaba hacia la derecha para señalar el camino hacia la siguiente etapa del maratón: las bicicletas. Ambos se dirigieron hacia las bicicletas, Sora miro hacia atrás para ver donde estaban los demás participantes y vio a Kairi, Layla y a Claire dar la vuelta, al parecer todos iban bien. Pero vio como Kotaro al dar la vuelta había cambiado de posición la bandera haciendo que Setsu y Michael tomaran el camino equivocado. Se hubiera detenido para avisarles pero noto que Riku iba un metro más adelante que él, no podía dejar que le ganará, así que corrió un poco más rápido para ir a su mismo nivel y lo alcanzó al instante.

-En verdad no te rindes nunca.- dijo Riku mientras seguía corriendo.

-¿Yo rendirme?.- dijo Sora con una voz sarcástica.- Sería mejor que me comiera un Sincorazón antes de perder contra ti.

No pudo evitar Riku reírse entre dientes, Sora siempre había sido así. No sabían porque razón siempre competía contra él, pero era algo que ambos disfrutaban.

-Ese es el espíritu que tú y yo compartimos: la competencia.-dijo Riku mientras veía como Sora seguía corriendo.

-Entonces sigue hablando y mira mi número.-dijo Sora señalando su número de concursante.- ¡Qué este número ganará!.

Diciendo esto, Sora logró ir más adelante que Riku y miro hacia al frente para ver el camino, vio a Wakka vigilando las bicicletas. Al instante, Riku lo alcanzo haciendo que los dos de nuevo estuvieran al mismo nivel, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo con Wakka.

-¡Tienen los ojos llenos de fuego chicos!.-dijo Wakka muy sorprendido al verlos llegar.

-¡La bicicleta!.-dijeron Sora y Riku al unísono algo desesperados, uno de los dos debía de ganar.

De pronto Layla tomo una bicicleta que había al lado de Wakka, se subió en ella y logro ganar unos metros de distancia, donde iba a toda velocidad, siguiendo unas banderas azules que estaban en el suelo que servían como guía.

-Tan sólo súbanse en una.- dijo Wakka riéndose al ver la cara de Sora y Riku.

Tomaron sus bicicletas y comenzaron a pedalear con toda su fuerza, sin antes darse una mirada de competencia, para alcanzar a Layla. En cuanto los chicos se fueron, Kairi había llegado a las bicicletas junto con Claire, se subió en una y comenzó a pedalear para alcanzar a Sora y a Riku. Ellos siempre habían sido muy competitivos pero a veces lograba asustarla al ver todo lo que ellos hacían para ganar. Sora y Riku continuaron el camino viendo a Layla a lo lejos, no iban a permitir que ella les ganará, así que aumentaron de velocidad. Ambos iban cada vez más rápidos, a una velocidad increíble. De pronto vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una cueva y vieron a Layla entrar en ella. Los demás habían alcanzado a Sora y a Riku gracias a las bicicletas que le permitían ir más rápido. Sora miró hacia su izquierda a Kairi, parecía hacer un gran fuerzo por estar a su nivel, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, miró a Riku y lo vio unos metros más adelante, así que Sora aceleró un poco dejándolo atrás. Riku miró a Sora nuevamente tomar ventaja, no podía creer que no se cansará, miró hacia atrás para ver si Kairi iba bien y vio que Kotaro hacia que Layla y Setsu se desequilibrarán, ellos hacían un esfuerzo para no caerse, pero al final Kotaro logró hacerlos caer. Pero ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en una solución para Layla y Setsu ya que Sora y Claire lo estaban dejando atrás llegando a la cueva. Sora y Claire dejaron las bicicletas en el suelo, tomaron unas linternas que estaban en el suelo y entraron corriendo. Riku se apresuro, dejo la bicicleta en el suelo, tomó también una linterna y entró a toda velocidad. Todos parecían algo confundidos ya que la cueva estaba muy oscura.

Sora encendió su linterna y miró a su alrededor. La cueva estaba algo húmeda, veía mucho caminos a su alrededor, pero ninguno parecía conducirlo hacia la salida, era un laberinto. Tomo el camino hacia la izquierda y este lo condujo a pasadizo donde había tres caminos más. Estaba confundido, al parecer iba a costarle algo de trabajo salir, no quería perderse ni tomar el mismo camino, así que metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de tiza (gis). Siempre llevaba un pedazo de tiza en su bolsillo ya que le gustaba dibujar en las paredes de la isla y porque siempre lo utilizaba para rallar la ropa de Riku mientras él dormía. Marco una "X" en la pared para saber que ya había pasado por ahí. Decidió tomar el camino hacia la derecha pero primero dejo una "X" para asegurarse que no se perdiera y diera vueltas de nuevo por ahí. Al final del pasadizo vio ahora dos nuevos caminos, al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. De pronto escuchó las pisadas de alguien que se aproximaba hacia él. Tenía que estar alerta, tal vez podía ser Kotaro y no quería que le pusiera alguna clase de trampa. Escuchó los pasos atrás de él y con la linterna aclaro apunto hacia atrás para ver a la persona, para su sorpresa vio a Riku.

-No te espantes, tan sólo soy yo.-dijo Riku mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano para no dañar su vista. Sora bajo la linterna.- Hay problemas, Kotaro esta destruyendo todas las maneras de salir, esta poniendo piedras, Claire lo vio y me lo advirtió.

-Es un tramposo.-dijo Sora algo enojado.

-Lo peor es que acabo de ver a Layla por aquí.- dijo Riku con un tono de voz que sólo Sora podía entender, estaba preocupado por ser el ganador.

Pero yo la acabó de ver caer con su bicicleta.- dijo Sora sorprendido.

-Yo también vi eso. Al parecer esa mujer puede resistir lo que sea y creo que nos esta ganando.- dijo Riku también sorprendido.

-¡Yo seré el ganador!.- dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y tomo el camino hacia la izquierda sin dejar una "X".

Riku miró como Sora corría, no iba a dejar que le ganará, así que tomo el camino hacia la izquierda. Sora siguió corriendo tomando todos los caminos hacia la derecha que veía, pero en un rato vio una "X" al lado del camino derecho, todo indicaba que estaba perdido. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, siempre había una salida, eso lo sabía. Tomo el camino hacia la izquierda, entrando por un largo camino y al final vio una bandera roja pegada en la pared que señalaba hacia la derecha. No había visto ninguna, ahora estaba convencido de estaba cerca de la meta. Tomo ese camino, era un gran pasadizo, corrió evitando caerse por los charcos de agua que había en el suelo. De pronto logró ver una luz a lo lejos, significaba la meta, siguió adelante pero de pronto vio a Riku al frente de él, al parecer había tomado un atajo. No iba a dejar que le ganará, logró alcanzarlo y ambos se miraron con más intensidad que antes, ya era hora de ver quien de los dos ganaba. Miraron al frente y vieron un camino angosto, se agacharon para no golpearse y en ese mismo instante vieron una luz. Al salir de la cueva miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente ya estaba afuera de la cueva y vieron al más delante de ellos un gran letrero que decía "Meta". Vieron a muchas personas estar cerca y comenzaron a gritar emocionados.

Parece ser que ambos vienen para ganar.- dijo Tidus también emocionado.- Ambos vienen al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto ¿Quién de los dos ganará?.

-¡Te voy a ganar!.- dijo Sora corriendo aún más rápido, pero Riku no parecía tampoco querer ser el perdedor de la competencia.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!.- dijo Riku.

Corrieron aún más rápido, a una velocidad increíble, la gente estaba emocionada al ver como aumentaban tan rápido de velocidad. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la meta, Sora cerró los ojos y corrió aún más rápido pero Riku no se dio por vencido, así que finalmente ambos cruzaron la meta. Ambos se detuvieron, Sora se acostó en el suelo muy cansado, sentía como su corazón le pedía a gritos un poco de agua y descanso. Mientras que Riku se sentó en el suelo también muy cansado. Sora miró a Riku que estaba sentado, estaba muy feliz, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos en los que él y Riku siempre competían para ver quien era el mejor. Tidus se acercó a ambos. Sora y Riku de inmediato se pusieron en pie.

-¿Quién de los dos ganó el primer lugar?- dijo Sora muy entusiasmado.

-Ya ganaron los primero tres puestos.- dijo Tidus.

-¡¿CÓMO?!.- dijeron Riku y Sora al unísono.

Tidus les señaló con su mano hacia la izquierda, ambos voltearon y miraron un pedestal donde en el escalón más alto se encontraba Claire, en el siguiente estaba Layla y en el último se encontraba Michael.

-Ustedes fueron los últimos ya que Kotaro y Setsu salieron de la competencia.- dijo Tidus.

La verdad era que no les importaba no haberse sacado ningún lugar en el maratón, lo que más les importaba era saber quien de los dos había ganado.

- ¿Quién de los dos ganó?.- dijo Riku tratando de recuperar su respiración habitual.

-Eso se verá en la fotografía.- dijo Tidus señalando con su mano a Wakka que tenía una cámara instantánea en sus manos.

-Veamos quien de los dos ganó.- dijo Wakka sacando la fotografía de la cámara. La fotografía se aclaró y se vieron Sora y Riku con una cara de cansados pero a la vez con ganas de ganar.- ¡Llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo!.

-¿Qué?- dijo Riku tomando la fotografía de la mano de Wakka.

Sora y Riku miraron la fotografía, en el suelo había una línea de meta. Sora y Riku pisaron al mismo tiempo la línea de meta. Sora y Riku compartieron una mirada, aunque no habían ganado y aunque nunca iban a saber quien había ganado en el maratón, ambos estaban realmente contentos porque se sentían como en los viejos tiempos. Riku se acerco con Sora, con una mano lo tomo de un hombro y con su otra mano tomo su cabello y lo comenzó a revolver.

- ¿Así que por tú culpa tendremos que volver a competir para ver quién es el mejor?- dijo Riku mientras seguía despeinándolo.

- ¡Hey Riku me despeinas!.- dijo Sora mientras quitaba las dos manos de Riku. La gente comenzó a reírse al ver el cabello de Sora todo revuelto.

- ¿Te despeino?.- dijo Riku riéndose entre dientes.- Pero si tú cabello desafía toda fuerza de gravedad.

Sora con sus manos se acomodo el cabello dejándolo como antes, entonces puso su mano con gran agilidad en la cabeza de Riku y comenzó a despeinarlo también.

-¡Hey Sora, no sigas!.- dijo Riku quitando la mano de Sora. La gente comenzaba a reírse por las expresiones que ambos hacían y ahora se reían más por ver lo despeinado que estaba Riku, todo su cabello estaba algo esponjado. –Despeinarte a ti es diferente ya que él mío no desafía las leyes de la gravedad.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo despeinado que estaba Riku. Riku no pudo evitar también reírse. Wakka les tomó una fotografía a ambos mientras se reían los dos. Tidus les explicó a ambos que Claire había llegado primero con Layla a su lado, pero corrió rápidamente y le ganó y Kotaro estaba atrás de ellas.

-¿Y cual fue el deseo de Claire?- preguntó Sora.

-Pidió que el restaurant donde trabaja sea remodelado y que lo volvamos más grande para que más personas vayan a comer ahí. – contestó Wakka mirando entregándoles la fotografía, donde Riku y Sora estaba riéndose, a Sora.

-Ella si qué sabe pedir un buen deseo. –dijo Sora pensando en la comida del restaurant.

Sora miró la fotografía, Riku en verdad estaba muy despeinado, de pronto sintió que alguien se la había quitado de sus manos. Miró quien había sido y vio a Riku guardarse la fotografía en su bolsillo.

-Es mejor que yo la tenga o la utilizarás en tu propio beneficio Sora.- dijo Riku.

Sora no pudo decirle nada ya que era cierto, si él la tenía se la iba a enseñar a todo el mundo. Miró el cielo y vio que ya era un poco tarde.

-Será mejor irnos ya.- dijo Sora con algo de sueño.- Entonces partamos Riku y Kairi.

Miró alrededor para buscar a Kairi, pero no la vio. Una extraña sensación se apodero de él.

-¿Kairi¿Dónde está...?- preguntó Sora muy preocupado esperando que ella estuviera ahí.

-No ha salido de la cueva, creí que estaba con ustedes- dijo Tidus sorprendido.

Sora sintió un gran vacío en su corazón, tuvo una sensación de desesperación y de preocupación. Kairi.. ¿Dónde podía estar?. Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero fue en vano, no la veía. Sentía una gran preocupación. Una voz en su interior como un susurro le dijo que fuera a buscarla. Decidió escuchar esa voz en vez de estar preguntándose en dónde podía estar, si se quedaba ahí de pie no iba a solucionar nada. Se dio la vuelta, miró al suelo y busco desesperadamente la linterna. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Sora, la encontraremos.- dijo Riku también preocupado pero quería que Sora se tranquilizará.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe sí ella no esta?.- dijo Sora muy angustiado, pero algo en él hacia que se preocupará de esa manera. Tal vez estaba bien y sólo se había perdido, pero no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Diciendo esto, quito la mano de Riku de su hombro y se dirigió corriendo hacia la cueva. Logró escuchar varias voces que repetían su nombre con algo de preocupación, pero ellos al parecer no entendían el terrible sentimiento que sentía en ese momento. Encendió la linterna, se agacho para entrar por la angosta entrada hacia la cueva y comenzó a correr por el largo camino. La última vez que recordó verla fue antes de entrar a la cueva. Probablemente ella seguiría ahí. Tenía que encontrarla, probablemente estaba asustada o le había sucedido algo malo.

-¡Kairi!.- gritó Sora alumbrando con la linterna en todas partes.- ¡Responde!.

Pero nadie contesto. Al fin había llegado donde estaba la bandera roja que había visto para localizar la meta, al menos sabía que no iba a perderse en el camino de regreso. Miró dos caminos que habían. Tomo el camino a la derecha y siguió tomando todos los caminos posibles para encontrarla. Llegó a un camino sin salida, tuvo que regresar y buscar de nuevo. Al momento de salir por el camino sin salida, vio en una esquina de uno de los tres caminos que había una "X". Decidió tomar ese camino, aunque significaba que ya había pasado por ahí, podía tomar los caminos que no había tomado y así no se perdería tan fácilmente.

-¡Kairi!.- gritó nuevamente Sora tratando de escuchar alguna respuesta de ella.- ¿Dónde estás?.

Comenzaba a preocuparlo, ella no contestaba. Lo único que lograba escuchar era su propio eco sonar en todas partes y por esa razón se preocupó más. Si su voz se escuchaba en toda la cueva y Kairi no le escuchaba quería decir que algo malo le había sucedido. Muchas ideas aparecieron en su cabeza, una Kairi asustada, otra donde Kairi estaba atrapada en unas rocas y la peor de todas... Kairi había desaparecido. Sora se detuvo al haber llegado a un nuevo pasadizo donde había tres caminos más. Estaba algo cansado, el maratón lo había dejado sin fuerzas, pero sabía que no tenía que perder la esperanza. No tenía porqué tener miedo, aún en lo más profundo de la oscuridad siempre iba a encontrar una luz. Tomó el camino de en medio, gritando el nombre de Kairi, sentía que ya le había dado muchas vueltas a la cueva pero no veía a Kairi por ningún lado. Fue cuando recordó que Riku le había dicho que Kotaro había tirado piedras en varias entradas para que no encontrara nadie la salida. Probablemente Kairi estaría atrapada. Decidió que cada vez que viera muchas piedras amontonadas, iba a revisar si había un camino detrás de esas piedras y ver si Kairi estaba ahí. Siguió caminando, el camino que había tomado era muy húmedo, todo estaba rodeado de agua incluso a veces sentía que no podía respirar. Miró cuidadosamente en todos los rincones para ver si veía alguna señal de Kairi. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, en verdad las estaba perdiendo.

-¡Kairi!.- gritó nuevamente Sora. Pero lo único que escuchó fue su propio eco.

Sora ya no podía más, estaba realmente cansado. Se sentó en el suelo, se recargó en la pared y descansó un poco. Miró en donde había llegado. Estaba al final del camino donde había avanzado, vio a su lado izquierdo dos nuevos caminos. No lo podía creer, habían demasiados caminos y tal vez algunos ocultos. Dejó la linterna encendida en el suelo y miró hacia el suelo. ¿Dónde podría estar?. Estaba muy cansado y había perdido las esperanzas. Decidió regresar a la zona de meta para ver si había noticias de Kairi, pero aún así sentía que ella no iba a estar ahí. Miró hacia la linterna que estaba encendida y vio algo que lo sorprendió. La linterna estaba apuntando hacia atrás y su luz estaba entrando por un pequeño orificio. Sora se levanto del suelo y miró hacia atrás. La pared en la que se había recargado eran muchas piedras amontonadas. Sin dudarlo saco su Keyblade. Sus esperanzas habían vuelto, eso era lo que estaba buscando. Miró que la montaña de piedras parecían ser un camino ya que estas formaban una gran entrada. Tomó la linterna del suelo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a quitar con su Keyblade varias piedras. Al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba porque parecía ser que eran muchas. Sora tuvo una idea, dejó la linterna en el suelo y tomo su keyblade con sus dos manos.

-¡Congélate!. –dijo Sora mientras utilizaba la magia Blizzard.

Todas las piedras se congelaron, sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer. Así que nuevamente tomo su keyblade con ambas manos.

-¡Fuego!.- dijo Sora mientras utilizaba la magia Fire.

En un instante todo el muro de hielo se derritió dejando al descubierto un largo pasadizo. Lo había logrado. Sabía que si congelaba las piedras iba a serle más sencillo ya que se iban a ser, en pocas palabras agua y al ponerles algo de fuego, esta se iban a derretir. Sora tomó la linterna del suelo y entro al nuevo camino. Al parecer parecía muy largo ya que no lograba ver alguna salida. Continuó corriendo y al fin la linterna alumbro algo que parecía una pared lo que significaba el final del camino. Mientras más se acercaba la luz de la linterna se hacía más grande y fue cuando alumbró a Kairi en el suelo. Sora por una parte se alegró mucho pero por otra estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Kairi!.- dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a ella.

En un instante llegó con ella, tiró la linterna al suelo junto con su keyblade y se agacho.

Kairi tenía la cara recostada en el suelo mientras que su cuerpo lucía sin fuerzas. Sora tomo su cabeza y la acerco hacia él. Kairi estaba desmayada.

-Kairi.- dijo Sora preocupado al verla desmayada.- ¡Abre los ojos!.

Kairi no respondió. La movió levemente para ver si reaccionaba pero no sucedía nada, seguía desmayada. Parecía no escucharlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba?. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Miró alrededor por si veía alguna señal o una pista de algo, pero no vio nada. Tras varios intentos de levantarla y no recibir ninguna respuesta de ella, decidió llevarla con los demás, tal vez Riku tendría alguna respuesta de lo le sucede a Kairi. Tomó la linterna del suelo y se la puso en un bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, la mantuvo encendida para que cuando la sacará no tuviera el problema de tratar de encenderla. Levantó a Kairi cuidadosamente poniendo una mano en su cabeza y otra en sus piernas, se puso de pie tratando de no perder el equilibrio y puso la cabeza de Kairi recargada en su hombro derecho. Cuidadosamente bajo su mano donde se encontraba la cabeza de Kairi hasta llegar al bolsillo donde se encontraba la linterna encendida, la logró tomar y la colocó en el estómago de Kairi apuntando hacia al frente. Sora se dirigió hacia la salida del pasadizo que había descubierto.

_"__Take care of here" (Cuida de ella)._

Escuchó la voz de Riku diciendo esas palabras en su cabeza como un suspiro. Recordó las palabras que Riku le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de Kingdom Hearts. Kairi era su responsabilidad, debía él de cuidarla, se lo había prometido a Riku y le había prometido a Kairi siempre estar con ella. Había fallado. Llegó al final del pasadizo y comenzó a buscar la salida de ahí. Giró hacia su derecha y comenzó a caminar, a los pocos minutos salió por otros dos caminos y miró la "X" que había hecho para no perderse, así que tomó el camino hacia la derecha de tres caminos que había. Siguió caminando mientras pensaba en lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo por no haberla protegido. Kairi, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ella, tenía que encontrar la salida pronto. Al finalizar, vio dos nuevos pasadizos que se abrían ante él. Sora trató de recordar por donde se había metido, no lo logró al final ya que estaba muy asustado y preocupado para poder concentrarse, pero su instinto le dijo que fuera la izquierda, así que tomo ese camino. Corrió para ir más rápido y en un instante llegó al final del pasadizo y vio, al fin, la misma bandera roja que había visto para localizar la salida. Giró hacia la derecha y corrió, definitivamente ese era el camino a la salida ya que comenzó a sentir una brisa refrescante que provenía de afuera, estaba algo cansado, pero no iba a dejar por esa razón perdiera la esperanza. Miró al frente y logró ver una ligera luz que provenía de afuera. Corrió hacia ella y logró identificar el mismo camino angosto por donde había entrado, con mucho cuidado se agacho y salió al fin de la cueva.

Lo primero que miró Sora fue el cielo nocturno, al parecer se había tardado de encontrar a Kairi. Miró alrededor tratando de buscar de inmediato a alguien, pero no vio a nadie, todo estaba solo. Sora decidió caminar al frente para ver si veía a alguien, miró la línea de meta, recordó el momento en el que Riku y él cruzaron la meta. Sora decidió dirigirse hacia ahí para que Kairi también cruzará la línea de meta, aunque estuviera inconsciente. Cruzó la línea de meta mirando el rostro de Kairi. ¿Por qué no había nadie?¿Se habrían regresado a la Isla del Destino para ver si ahí se encontraba Kairi?. Eso tenía que significar que debía de ir hacia ahí, aunque no sabía si podría seguir más, estaba realmente cansado. De pronto tres luces lo iluminaron, Sora cerró los ojos por el resplandor y después los abrió. A lo lejos se podían ver tres personas dirigirse hacia él. Se acercaron rápido y logró identificarlos, eran Riku, Tidus y Wakka. Al parecer se habían quedado esperando y se habían puesto algo lejos de la cueva para ver si podrían ver a Kairi en otro lugar. Le alegró mucho que ellos estuvieran ahí. Riku fue el primero en acercarse a Sora ya que había corrido al verlo a él y con Kairi en sus brazos, después Wakka y Tidus lo alcanzaron.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Kairi¿Dónde la encontraste?.- preguntó Riku muy preocupado al ver a Kairi desmayada.

-La encontré... en... la cueva.- dijo Sora con la poca energía que le quedaba.

-Creo que te estás muriendo del cansancio.- dijo Riku mirando como Sora estaba tratando de no caerse.- Hay que dejar a Kairi en el suelo.

Dicho esto, Riku con una mano tomo la cabeza de Kairi y con la otra tomo las piernas de Kairi, le indico a Sora que la soltará, pero Sora no quería, quería protegerla. Así que Sora y Riku la dejaron recostada en el suelo. Sora se sentó al lado de ella mientras respiraba profundamente, se sentía muy cansado, pero la preocupación que tenía por Kairi era mayor que su cansancio. Riku también se sentó para estar de una forma en la que estaba al frente de Sora, mientras que Tidus y Wakka estaban de pie mirando.

-Es increíble que la encontraste sin antes haberte desmayado Sora.- dijo Tidus muy sorprendido por ver el modo en que estaba Sora.

-Riku. ¿Qué crees que tenga Kairi? No reacciona ante nada.- dijo Sora haciendo caso omiso al comentario que le había dicho Tidus. En ese instante Riku se dio cuenta que Sora estaba preocupado, ya que desde que lo había conocido, le gustaba mucho oír que le dijeran cosas buenas sobre él, pero esta vez, era diferente.

-Primero que nada.- dijo Riku mientras veía a Kairi.- ¿En dónde la encontraste?.

-Entré a la cueva, al principio no sabía a donde ir – comenzó a explicar Sora - poco después se me ocurrió la idea de...

Unos minutos pasaron después de que Sora le explicó todo a los chicos. Los tres se quedaron callados pues estaban asimilando lo que habían escuchado. Riku cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y para encontrar alguna respuesta. Sora también se quedó callado mientras pensaba una y otra vez el porqué no la había protegido, le había fallado.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de que haya pasado.- dijo Riku. Sora miró al suelo. Riku era su única esperanza para saber que le había sucedido a Kairi, pero él tampoco lo sabe. Entonces Riku se puso de pie.- Pero tengo dos teorías. La primera es que Kotaro la haya encerrado en ese camino porque estaba cerca de la meta y se desmayo por el polvo que levanto. La segunda es que algo malo le hubiera sucedido, la verdad no sé muy bien que pensar, porque yo tengo ideas muy paranoicas debido a nuestras batallas con los Sincorazón y los Nobodies.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que propones que hagamos?.- dijo Sora mirando a Kairi.

-Propongo que llevemos a Kairi con algún médico para que la revise si esta bien.-dijo Riku mirando a Sora.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto donde la pueden llevar.- dijo Wakka.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sora con la mirada aún baja, realmente estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo.

Sora iba a levanta a Kairi del suelo, pero Riku le indico con su mano que no lo hiciera, así que tomo la cabeza de Kairi y sus piernas para levantarla. Sora le iba a decir algo, pero Riku lo interrumpió.

-Si la vuelves a levantar de seguro te vas a desmayar tú también.- dijo Riku cargando a Kairi.

-Pero... - dijo Sora tratando de explicarle porqué se sentía tan mal.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Sora.- dijo Riku. Sabía exactamente como se sentía Sora. Decepcionado. Eso mismo sintió cuando él se liberó de la oscuridad, no sabía como darle la cara a sus amigos, por que él los había traicionado, pero no tenía porque darse por vencido, aún había luz en su corazón.- Será mejor ir lo más rápido posible al hospital y esperar a que Kairi despierte.

Los cuatro se encaminaron al hospital siguiendo a Wakka, siguiendo el camino que habían tomado cuando compitieron con las bicicletas, para dirigirse hacia el hospital. Mientras caminaban Sora no pudo dejar de pensar en lo decepcionado que estaba de sí mismo, la había encontrado, pero algo de él hacía que se preocupará aún más. No lo sabía porque, era un sentimiento que tenía. Sora logró distinguir las luces de las casas que estaban en la isla, fue cuando Wakka les dijo con una señal que dieran vuelta a la izquierda y así lo hicieron. Siguieron caminando hacia al frente y al poco tiempo lograron ver un edificio que tenía unas letras enormes: Hospital. Al fin habían llegado, se encaminaron rápidamente al hospital y en poco tiempo llegaron sus puertas. Tidus le abrió la puerta a Riku y a Sora para que pasaran. Wakka paso y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Emergencias. Al entrar Sora pudo ver un lugar amplio, había a su izquierda varias sillas azules donde era el lugar de espera para ver al médico y muy cerca de ahí unas mesas donde se les atendía a los demás, a su derecha se encontraban varias puertas donde en cada una había letreros diferentes indicando las diferentes zonas del hospital, al frente logró ver un gran letrero que decía "Emergencias" y debajo de ese letrero estaba una pequeña oficina donde había una enfermera. La enfermera era joven, tenía un gorro blanco en su cabello negro y llevaba su roba de enfermera, tenía los ojos azules, tenía la piel blanca y era delgada. El hospital no tenía mucho movimiento, en realidad no había nadie, pero de vez en cuando los doctores se veían al final del pasillo de Emergencias. Todos se acercaron con Wakka.

-Lleven a la chica a la habitación 3, se encuentra cruzando el pasillo de Emergencias y yo los alcanzaré en un momento, iré a llamar a un doctor para que la revise.- dijo la enfermera mientras se paraba para irse.

Todos se dirigieron al pasillo de Emergencias y caminaron rápidamente para llegar a la habitación 3. Al final del pasillo lograron ver seis puertas y cada una tenía un número. Localizaron rápidamente la habitación 3, Tidus abrió la puerta y entraron. La habitación era sencilla, tenía una cama individual en la esquina derecha donde al lado se encontraba una ventana, al lado de la cama había una mesa y en la esquina izquierda había un enorme sillón para las visitas. Riku dejo a Kairi en la cama. Sora y Riku se sentaron en el sillón mientras esperaban al médico. Ambos estaban muy cansados.

-La próxima vez que compitamos no hay que dar todo de nosotros mismos.- dijo Riku respirando.

-Pero así no sería divertido.- dijo Sora dando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Ya lograste sonreír.- dijo Riku también sonriendo. Sora de inmediato escondió su sonrisa.- Esta bien que sonrías, no debes de ser tan cruel contigo mismo.

Pero Sora ya no pudo decir nada ya que el doctor entró a la habitación. El doctor era joven, usaba gafas, sus ojos eran de color castaño, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, su piel estaba algo bronceada y era delgado. Pero no venía solo, venía con la misma enfermera que los había atendido.

-Buenas noches. Enseguida veré si su amiga se encuentra bien, me dijo la enfermera que la habían encontrado desmayada en una cueva ¿cierto?.- dijo el doctor para confirmar si la enfermera estaba en lo cierto.

-Sí.- dijeron todos a la vez.

-De acuerdo, entonces veré como se encuentra, por favor tomen asiento y esperen un poco.- dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a Kairi.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón. Sora esperaba que Kairi se encontrará bien.

-No te preocupes Sora.- dijo Wakka.- Ella estará bien.

-Eso espero.- dijo Sora tratando de quitarse todas sus posibles teorías de lo que le hubiera sucedido a Kairi.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el doctor se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los chicos.

-Ella se encuentra bien.- dijo el doctor. Sora pudo respirar pacíficamente.- No le encontramos ninguna cosa anormal, no vimos golpes ni tampoco se trata de alguna enfermedad. Al parecer se desmayo por el polvo que las rocas ocasionaron al derrumbarse. La pueden llevar a su casa, no hay problema, sólo hay que darle muchos líquidos cuando despierte para que recupere energía.

Sora estaba más tranquilo, no le había sucedido nada malo a Kairi, se alegraba mucho. Iban a poder ir a sus hogares tranquilos, aunque le gustaría preguntarle cuando Kairi despierte que le había sucedido.

-De acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir ya a mi hogar. – dijo Wakka, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. – Espero que se mejore. Cuídenla mucho chicos, cualquier cosa me llaman.

- Nosotros también nos retiramos.- dijo el doctor saliendo por la puerta.

Diciendo esto, Wakka se despidió con su mano y salió por la puerta. Tidus miró a Sora y a Riku.

-Creo que yo también me iré, tengo algo de hambre.- dijo Tidus dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Cuiden muy bien de Kairi. Nos vemos.

Ahora se encontraban Sora, Riku y Kairi. Sora se recargó en la pared respirando profundamente.

- ¿Ya puedes respirar en paz?.- dijo Riku dirigiéndose a Sora.

- Creo que sí, pero me gustaría que Kairi despertará.- dijo Sora.

Sora estaba feliz porque Kairi se encontraba bien, aunque algo en él seguía preocupado, seguramente era porque había tenido un buen susto al haberla visto en el suelo. Sora miró a Riku, en verdad le agradecía mucho su ayuda y su gran amistad. Riku sintió la mirada de Sora.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?.- dijo Riku.

- No, no es nada. Es que estoy feliz porque ya todo esta bien.- dijo Sora.

- Bien, entonces hay que llevar a Kairi a su casa.- dijo Riku mirando la expresión de Sora, él quería llevarla a cargando.- Ni lo sueñes Sora, aún estás cansado, me toca a mí llevarla a su casa.

Riku se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama de Kairi. Riku lo había dejado sin excusas, tenía que hacerle caso ya que era cierto, aún estaba algo cansado. Miró a Kairi que estaba dormida. Al parecer todo esta bien y sólo había sido por el tramposo de Kotaro, pero algo en él le decía que no todo estaba bien. Decidió hacerle caso omiso y mejor preocuparse porque Kairi llegará bien a su casa. Sora se puso de pie para encaminarse a la casa de Kairi.

De pronto, Sora comenzó a sentirse muy mal, veía todo muy borroso y se sentía muy mareado. Miró que Riku se dio la vuelta para verlo y que le dijo algo mientras se reía, pero no lograba escucharlo. Sus oídos no podían escucharlo. Sintió como su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas, se sentía realmente mareado y su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse pesado. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba haciendo que no respirara bien. Riku le comenzó a decir algo, pero él no lograba escucharlo, no lo podía comprender. De pronto sintió que su corazón se ponía muy caliente, no pudo evitar poner una mano en su corazón por el gran dolor que sentía, cerró los ojos por tanto dolor y los volvió a abrir. Miró como Riku se alejaba de la cama de Kairi y se dirigía hacia él. Logró ver en Riku una expresión de preocupación, pero no podía responderle, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sora comenzó a ver borroso hasta que sólo miró oscuridad.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos. Nuevamente se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad. No sabía en donde se encontraba, tan sólo sabía que estaba vivo, si a eso se le podía llamar estar vivo. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba flotando en medio de la nada. Aunque esa oscuridad, en una parte muy dentro de él, lo hacia sentir tranquilo. Poco a poco sintió un calor en su corazón, algo que había sentido antes, el calor de una luz que lo iba a guiar ante cualquier circunstancia. Poco después sintió que su cuerpo había dejado de caer y sintió que podía mover su cuerpo. Se levantó poco a poco y miró el lugar donde estaba. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver rastro de algún lugar a donde ir, el suelo también estaba oscuro, parecía que estaba en un callejón sin salida. La verdad no le importaba mucho quedarse ahí por un tiempo, algo en él quería quedarse ahí ya que le causaba mucha tranquilidad. De pronto, escucho un ruido que provenía detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una persona vestida con una capa negra larga, la capa le cubría todo el cuerpo, incluso la cara, lo cual no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. Sora sabía que era un miembro de la Organización XIII, aunque no sentía el peligro, no sentía miedo, en realidad no sentía nada. Miró al suelo. Algo en él le preocupaba más que la extraña persona que se había aparecido, no sabía que era, pero su corazón quería ocultarlo. Comenzó a escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban a él, sabía que era la persona que se había aparecido, pero algo en él no quería mirarlo. Fue cuando logro ver las botas negras aproximarse a él y la persona se detuvo al frente de él. Sora miro hacia arriba y logró ver algunas cosas de esa persona. Tenía su misma estatura, se distinguía que se trataba de un hombre por sus hombros anchos y su complexión, era igual de cuerpo que él e incluso parecían de la misma edad. No entendía porque estar con esa persona, aunque fuera extraña, no le causaba miedo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas. Sora miró lo que parecía ser su rostro.

- ¿Eres Roxas cierto?.- dijo Sora decidido.

El chico levantó sus manos y se quito el gorro que le cubría la cara. Sora logró ver a un chico de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul, te hacían sentir que nada malo te podía suceder cuando aquellos ojos te miraban, su piel era blanca, definitivamente se trataba de Roxas. Roxas miró a Sora, quería ver si ya había visto que en verdad se trataba de él. Sora estaba confundido, no sabía que él mismo pudiera ver su propio Nobody, pero aún lo estaba más porque el rostro de Roxas parecía angustiado. Roxas comenzó a hablar, pero no lograba escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que decía, veía que hablaba pero él no lo escuchaba. Fue cuando Roxas dejó de hablar esperando ver una respuesta en él.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sora.- No entiendo lo que dices.

De pronto Roxas comenzó a hablar, pero esta vez parecía angustiado y lleno de ira, al parecer se trataba de algo serio. Sora trato de escuchar lo que decía, pero no lograba comprender lo que decía. Decidió tratar de concentrarse para ver si así conseguía escucharlo.

-¡Ella... – gritó Roxas. Al fin Sora estaba escuchándolo.-... no está!.

Sora miró extrañado a Roxas, lograba escuchar su voz, pero la voz de Roxas no se lograba escuchar en momentos. Sora decidió mejor tratar de comprender lo que había entendido.

-¿Quién no esta?.- dijo Sora extrañado.

-...- Roxas hablaba, pero Sora no podía comprender lo que le decía.- ¡Kairi!.

De pronto Sora sintió un terrible escalofrío, sintió como si algo se abriera en su interior, sintió gran preocupación al escuchar el nombre de Kairi. Ahora lo recordaba, Kairi se había perdido en la cueva en el maratón, él la había buscado y la había encontrado desmayada. La habían llevado con un médico, no le había sucedido nada pero aún estaba el misterio del porqué estaba desmayada. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?. Ahora comprendía las cosas, él quería esconder ese suceso porque le había dolido mucho saber que no había podido protegerla. Ahora ya no podía quejarse, las cosas habían sucedido y no iba a poder cambiarlo pero sí había algo en él que pudiera hacer, entonces lo haría, y al parecer Roxas sabía sobre eso. La mirada en Sora cambió, ahora era la misma que la de Roxas, llena de angustia.

-¿Qué tiene Kairi?.- dijo Sora preocupado. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, seguramente le había sucedido algo malo.- ¿Le sucedió algo malo?.

Roxas miró el cambio tan repentino en Sora, sentía en él un aura llena de preocupación. Él le negó con la cabeza, pero su rostro lleno de angustia no se había calmado. Roxas comenzó a hablar más, pero nuevamente Sora no pudo comprender nada de lo que le decía. Se concentró nuevamente.

-¡La... –salió esa palabra de la boca de Roxas.- a Kairi!

-Lo siento, no logró entender nada de lo qué dices.- dijo Sora mirando la forma en la qué Roxas se encontraba.

Roxas lucía algo enojado pero muy desesperado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia y parecían tratar de transmitir un importante mensaje. Roxas se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo lograr comunicarle su mensaje, era muy importante. Al fin, recordó un suceso que había ocurrido en el pasado, era su única esperanza para poder hablar con Sora. Roxas levantó ambas manos y las puso en los ojos de Sora, él no tenía idea de lo que él intentaba de hacer, así que retrocedió un poco, pero con un gesto de Roxas le dijo que no se preocupará. Sora se tranquilizó, sintió como él le cerraba los ojos, tal vez era para que se concentrara más, aunque algo raro ocurría, Roxas no quitaba sus manos de sus ojos. De pronto, logró escuchar un mensaje de Roxas, un mensaje que le causo una gran sorpresa.

-¡Naminé no está!- gritó Roxas.

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del capítulo 2 segunda parte del fic "La luz eterna". En verdad lamentó mucho mi demora, a mi papá le robaron la laptop donde tenía todos los capítulos y he tenido que comenzar desde cero. Un millón de gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de haber leído el fic, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Espero poder lograr escuchar tu opinión de mi trabajo con un review :D. Les recuerdo que esta historia es una idea que tengo de cómo será el Kingdom Hearts 3. En el siguiente capítulo¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Naminé?. ¿Acaso a Kairi le sucedió algo terrible?. ¿Qué vendrá escrito en la carta del Rey?. ¿Cuál es el significado de todos los sueños de Sora y de su encuentro con Roxas?. ¡No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo!.**

**Notas de SoritaK**

_Ola a todos :D. Es uno de los capítulos que me han costado más trabajo hacer, ya que no sabía si poner que Naminé no estaba, pero más adelante les revelaré todos los misterios y aventuras que he planeado para nuestros heroes. Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado este capítulo y de qué tanta gente haya leído este fic, en verdad estoy muy honrada con cada comentario que me hacen y en verdad gracias por sus bellos reviews. He decidido publicar el siguiente capítulo de mi fic en un mes, o máximo dos semanas, ya que tengo en puertas un fic que haré de Kingdom Hearts sobre las parejas que hay en el juego (se los traeré pronto). Muchas gracias por haberme leído y no olviden dejar review!  
Sora: si! Dejen review :D.  
Los kiero mucho y muchísimas gracias a mis mejores amigos de todo el universo, henry, mi gemela, nakita chan, sashikemy chan, ws chan, kairi chan, monik chan, saiku chan, yuiko chan, entre muchos otros más por haberme dado este increíble sentimiento: Vivir es la mejor experiencia de la vida. Y de todos mis amigos que han estado siempre conmigo!._


End file.
